


Smoke Break

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: Cigarettes don't do much for Sergeant Barnes after Azzano, but he still smokes them.





	Smoke Break




End file.
